Darn Liar
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Sequel to One More Night Maura has returned from leaving Jane, how much has Maura changed? Can the two work things out. Angela is in this story as well but mostly on the side lines as a spectator. Let me know what you think!


A/N: Sequel to One More Night! I might do a third installment but I am not to for sure so don't quote me on that. I hope you enjoy this, Maura is out of character in this but that is because one the song that inspired this story and also because I believe Maura needs to get some back bone on occasion.

Damn Liar by: Chely Wright

It had been two weeks since Jane had seen Maura; she waited around her house under the watchful eye of Angela. The older Rizzoli had spoken to Maura every night, she wasn't told much but Angela knew what had happened. Or at least she had pieced it together; the walls were thick but not all that thick she had been woken up many of nights. As Angela prepared dinner she kept glancing at her daughter, as she turned away to stir the sauce she was making she heard the sound of a key in the front door.

Both Angela and Jane looked towards the door, as it opened both of them took in the sight of Maura who was dressed in her usual pricy clothes. But there was something different she appeared…stronger. Jane instantly got up and started to go towards Maura, but when her eyes looked up Jane stopped. The silent tension weighed down heavily, Angela looked back and forth between the two as she stood planted to the spot. She knew she should leave but if she left it would break the silence and at this moment something told her, silence was needed.

"Maura…" Jane started but stopped as Maura interrupted her.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Maura's voice was steady and calculated.

"I…I wanted to speak to you, I mean you left abruptly and I thought we should talk." Angela noticed Jane rubbing her palms and stuttering her daughter was nervous.

"You want to talk." Maura laughed as she stared the taller woman down. "For you to talk would mean being emotional letting your feelings go, I mean does anyone know you? Can anyone say they truly know you?" Maura pushed as she tossed her bags down in a non-Maura like fashion, instantly both Rizzoli's knew Maura was not the same Maura that left.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I know why you left and I want to say I am sorry, God…I am so sorry!" Jane cried as she stood in front of the woman, her best friend who she wronged.

"You're sorry! You're a damn liar!" Jane stepped back at the outburst, shock written over her face. Angela's jaw dropped; never in a million years would she have thought Maura would talk like that. "Don't you find it confusing Jane, with all of the tales you tell? Huh! You know  
Jane you walk around acting all big and bad, and the thing is you know what you are doing! You draw us all in, then you throw us away like we are disposable!" Maura began walking towards Jane who continued to step back until she hit the couch and was stuck against it as Maura finally stood so close to each other they could see the whites in their eyes.

"You just threw me around! That is what you do isn't it, Jane! You fuck them and walk away!" Maura shouted as anger fumed out, Angela figured that was what was going on but never did she realize it was this serious. "Don't you Jane, come on! Talk, come on Jane talk!"

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Again, you're sorry! How did you make it this far, Jane? You are a damn liar!  
Maura continued to yell as she turned and began to walk away, but turned back towards Jane and felt her anger explode out completely. "You're a fucking liar!"

"Maur…"

"No! I will not be treated the way you treated me, I deserve better than that. I am worth more than a fuck and go, I am not a piece of ass! Yes, I know what that means!" Maura yelled as she saw the look on Jane's face that said she couldn't believe Maura understood something so basic. "Get out of my house you damn liar, and please let the door hit you on the ass on your way out." Maura concluded calmly as she turned, picked up her bags and made her way up to her bedroom.

Angela stood in the kitchen staring at her daughter, taking in the sight before her. Jane looked broken, shocked and as if someone had finally knocked her down. Her daughter had finally been shown the error of her ways; she didn't know though how her daughter would handle it though. As she went to say something Jane grabbed her keys and jacket off the table and walked out the door, but as the door shut Jane slammed it shut.

Five minutes past and Angela hadn't moved, she only moved when Maura came down the stairs. The two women stared at one another, Angela opened her mouth to say something but Maura cut her off.

"I don't want what has happened to affect us, but I understand that Jane is your daughter and that you will choose her ultimately. I just want you to know, I didn't want this to happen…I didn't want any of this to happen. I loved Jane, but I can't be treated that way I won't allow it." Maura explained Angela processed what the woman had said. Turning towards the cabinets she pulled out two plates and plated up the food, once done she handed a plate to Maura.

"I do choose Jane, but I also choose you. She did wrong, very wrong and I think its time I let her fall to the ground." The two women sat down as Angela spoke, once she finished the two ate in silence until she spoke up again. "Would you take her back…ever?" Angela hesitated at the question.

"I don't know anything can happen I'm not the same person and she won't be either if that happens." Not speaking another word they stood and washed the dishes together once done Angela hugged her other daughter then walked out of the house to go to the guest house. Maura watched as the older woman left, shutting off the lights Maura went to her room.

Once in her room she looked at the bed, so many memories flooded her mind. Shaking them away she begun to go about her nightly routine, she had stuck up for herself and she felt good about sticking up for herself. But she also found herself still wanting to be in Jane's arms, glancing up at the mirror she saw the tears leak out before she felt them.

She realized in that moment she was a damn liar, a miserable liar…a fucking liar and she didn't know how she had made it this far.


End file.
